dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sleeper Awakens
Standing before them was a legendary figure from the legends of old- a Super Saiyan. Borage smirked, "...Now, let's break away, shall we?" That woman continued screaming at him, "Borage, you damn idiot! Get your butt back here- we have something bigger we need to accomplish. Just ignore these fools!" Borage shut off the communicator. "...Silence, Samigina...I'll deal with them, you just get to the Queen!" Samigina almost had an ansurysm out of rage. "...Gragh! Damn fool..." She hung up, before descending down from the ship, flying towards the palace. "Who are you talking to?" Casear asked, eyes narrowed on his opponent. "Sneaking around like a rabbit, are we?" Borage scowled at Casear. "...What I am up to is none of your concern, monkey." His aura flared up, touching the sky. "...Now, have at you, why don't you?" He shot forward like a bullet, aiming to turn Casear's head into a fine bloody paste with his fist. Espionage The castle was quiet. A little too quiet, considering the battle doing down floors below where we are now, in front of the Queen's chambers. Two men in dark black suits and shades were sitting in front of the door, a set of cards in front of them. "You triggered my reaction card!" The man flipped a face-down card in the backfield face-up, and the other man scowled, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "That makes my creature's attack useless!!!" "You're correct." The other man replied. "And your turn is forcibly ended, giving me a chance to draw from the deck." He eyed his card. "Excellent! I offer up these two monsters, to place this Witch face up in offence position! Now, Attack!!!" With this command, his opponent immediately, and very dramatically, screamed "No!" at the top of his lungs, as the attack had wiped out the rest of his points. "Calm down, it's just a children's card game!" His opponent insisted. He didn't want to wake the Queen. That red-haired girl was sneaking around, stealing away like she was blending in. "Whew... Looks like I made it in without being seen. What do they call those guys on Earth? Oh, yes... "Ninjas"...I always wanted to be one. Maybe I have potential. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu~!" She dashed around covertly, not allowing the guards to get a glimpse of her, thinking to herself, "But still, is it alright for me to be doing this? Our boss says that the Queen is evil, but is she really? It doesn't seem fair to judge somebody based on rumours alone." "Even if it's his orders, I don't feel right assassinating somebody I don't know." She froze for a moment. "...Does that mean it's alright to assassinate somebody I DO know? That seems wrong, too. Can't kill strangers... Hmmmm, can't kill acquaintances either...which means...Dammit all...!" "You feel that?" The one who had lost the game had turned, his eyes looking for the source of something he had felt. "I could have sworn I just felt something..." "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Samigina screamed as she tripped over, falling into view. Noticing the people turning their gazes to her, she stood up quickly, scratched her head and let out a fake chuckle. "…Oh, hey…Uhm, nice to meet you. I'm an assassin." She paused. "…Ah, crap! I wasn't supposed to say that!" "Cor, blimey!" The blonde one jumped to his feet, quickly followed by the other one. "An assassin!?" The larger, black haired one exclaimed. "She says she's an assassin!" "That's a load of old cobblers, that is!" The blonde replied. "She's just a child!" "Then why don't we capture her now, Florence!?" The thickset man hissed. "Why don't you give it a go, Dandelion?" The man called Florence suggested. "I'll gauge her power from here." "...tch." Dandelion launched himself forward at the girl, fists cocked back. Samigina merely smirked as she laughed, "...What? Gonna say it's over a four digit number that starts with nine? Hah, oh how I pity you fools." Seemed she was getting serious, before snapping back. "...Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your little game. But if you'll excuse me, I need to assassinate your Queen. Sorry for the inconvienence." She shot forward like a bullet, slamming her fist into Dandelion's face, sending him barelling across the ground. "B-bloody hell!" Florence exclaimed as Dandelion flew straight past him. "That was my best mate!" He launched himself forward towards her, his hand glowing blue before releasing a ki blast at the child's face. Samigina laughed at this occurrence as she nonchalantly dodged Florance's blast—quickly moving to the guard's back, smirking, "…Wow. Your accents are so fake. Is it some trend that I'm missing out on or are you just making a joke?" She spun around swiftly, jumping on Florance's shoulder before swinging a vicious kick point-blank towards his face. Both of the guards were dispatched easily by this young child, splayed across the ground like blocks. "Heh..." Florence weakly raised his arm, pressing a switch. A barrier was erected in front of the door and he crushed the switch in his hand before fainting. It seems even the weak have an ace in the hole. Samigina twitched in fury, sighing. "...Oh, well." She blasted a hole through the wall. "...Looks like I can't even become a Kage..." She decided to do it the old-fashioned way. "...Cides, I wonder if the guy who blew up a planet with a fart would think..." The wall, however, made a slight digital beeping noise. "Calculating damage. Performing repairs." The wall immediately repaired itself. Such was Shikumian technology, naturally. Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku